Błędy w animacji/Sezon 1
Przyjaźń to magia, część 1 (wersja 21-minutowa) * 6:50 Gdy Twilight po raz pierwszy spotyka Pinkie Pie, górne rzęsy Pinkie są zwrócone w dół. * 7:10 Applejack nie ma piegów. * 8:19-8:32 Applejack podaje Twilight zielone jabłko. Gdy Twilight je wypluwa, fragmenty jabłka są czerwone. * 9:54 Kiedy Dash przewraca się ze śmiechu, na jej ogonie, tam gdzie powinien być niebieski, jest czerwony. * 12:57 Kiedy Twilight jest u Rarity, w skład jej stroju wchodzi bransoletka na kopytku. Jednak, gdy Twilight wybiega z butiku, nie ma jej. * 13:54 Gdy Fluttershy się przedstawia, jej lewa rzęsa nienaturalnie odstaje. * 14:26 Gdy Fluttershy mówi "Malutki smoczek", skrzydło nachodzi jej na głowę. * 14:35 Podczas poznawania Fluttershy, Twilight przez chwilę nie ma znaczka. * 16:33 Prawdopodobnie najsłynniejszy błąd animacyjny w serialu: jeden z kucyków tła na przyjęciu - szara pegazia klacz z blond grzywą - ma zezowate oczy i dziwną minę. Z tego powodu została nazwana Derpy, a z czasem zaczęła być celowo przedstawiana z takimi oczyma. * 18:46 Raindrops ma dość dziwnie podwinięty do góry ogon. S01E01 Kucyki na święcie.png|Ogon Raindrops 1x01 SmugSpike.png|Twilight bez znaczka Przyjaźń to magia, część 2 (wersja 21-minutowa) * 2:28 Pinkie ma strasznie duże oczy i grubą szyję. * 3:20 Gdy kucyki razem z Twilight wchodzą do lasu Everfree, Applejack nie ma piegów, a Rainbow nie ma ogona. * 3:48 Kiedy Rainbow chce nastraszyć przyjaciółki Pinkie Pie ma dodatkową grzywę. * 12:58 Gdy Mane 6 wchodzą do zamku, widocznych jest 6 Elementów Harmonii. * 13:40 Gdy Nightmare Moon zabiera od Twilight Elementy Harmonii, kiedy ta chce wywołać iskrę, Twilight przez jedną klatkę ma źle wklejony zarys grzywy. * 14:41 Nightmare Moon ma fioletowe skrzydło. * 18:29 Kiedy Twilight podchodzi do Celestii, Celestia ma podwójne kopyto. * 18:47 Luna ma albo za mały znaczek albo za duży zadek. * 19:05 Kiedy główne bohaterki czekają w napięciu na odpowiedź Luny, Pinkie Pie nie ma ucha. * 19:08 Luna przytula się z Celestią, ale Celestia nie ma wszystkich 4 nóg ani ogona. * 19:30 Księżniczce Celestii nie faluje ogon. * 19:46 Gdy Twilight rozmawia z Celestią pod koniec odcinka, ogon księżniczki jest na znaczku. * 19:49 Celestia ma ogon na boku. S01E02 Twilight uderza Pinkie.png|Pinkie, od kiedy masz takie duże oczy?I dużą szyję? Pinkiepieodc2.550000.jpeg|Pinkie, zgubiłaś ucho! S01E02 Luna pragnie przyjaźni od siostry.png|Celestio, zgubiłaś nogi! Do tego nie masz ogona! Nightmare Moon has a purple wing for some reason.png|Fioletowe skrzydło Nightmare Moon. Celestia talking to Twilight in the ruins S1E2.png|O Celestio! Masz podwójne kopyto! S01E02 Luna w swojej podstawowej formie.png|Luna, albo masz za mały znaczek, albo za duży zadek! Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png|Ogon Celestii nachodzi na znaczek. S01E02 Dodatkowa grzywa Pinkie Pie.png|Dodatkowa grzywa u Pinkie. Biletomistrzyni (wersja 22-minutowa) * 3:37- 4:08 Soarin ma na boku (na kostiumie) uskrzydlony piorun, a po chwili zostaje sam piorun. * 3:50 Kilka kucyków na widowni nie ma nosów. * 10:30 Fluttershy przez chwilę ma oczy jak Twilight. * 13:01 Rainbow Dash nie ma znaczka. * 16:47-16:49 Diamond Mint gubi siodło, które przed chwilą miała. * 17:33 Przez ułamek sekundę widać, że Lyra ma krótszą grzywę. * 17:37 Gdy kucyki zaczynają gonić Twilight, dwie klatki zanim Lyra znika z kadru, następuje dziwny przeskok. Oczy Lyry zmieniają kolor na fioletowy (we wszystkich następnych scenach jej tęczówki mają kolor jak u Rainbow Dash), pojawia się jej kwiat we włosach i minimalnie widoczne siodło. Daisy znika a na jej miejsce zostaje przesunięta Shoeshine, Bon Bon znika. Ogon Minuette staje się blado fioletowy i znika jej róg. Sea Swirl otrzymuje w ogonie biały pasek. Wszystko to dzieje się w tym samym momencie. W następnych scenach zdarzają się podobne błędy. * 17:38 Biegnąca w tłumie chcących dostać bilet kucyków Shoeshine nie ma obrysu oka ani rzęs. Błąd występuje w sumie 7 razy, z czego 2 razy Shoeshine jest skopiowana z błędem (biegną dwie w tłumie). * 17:58 Twilight Sparkle chowająca się ze Spikiem pod mostem, po którym przebiega tłum, ma znaczek od środka. * 17:26 Ogon Lemon Hearts został zbyt podniesiony do góry. * 18:09 Grzywka Lemon Hearts jest dziwnie prosta. * 18:35 Fluttershy ma w skrzydle niebieskie pióro. * 19:07 Pinkie Pie nie ma rzęs na górnej powiece jednego oka. * 20:28 Pod koniec odcinka Applejack znów nie ma piegów. S01E03 Fluttershy z niebieskim piórkiem?.jpg|Niebieskie piórko Fluttershy S01E03 Pinkie nie ma górnych rzęs.jpg|Brak górnych rzęs S01E03 Rainbow Dash zgubiła znaczek.png|Rainbow Dash spadł znaczek|link=Biletomistrzyni S01E03 Hej, tam jest!.png|Lyro zmieniłaś kolor oczu! Daisy ma inny design. Poza tym popatrzcie na powieki Lemon Hearts. Tu są pomalowane... S01E03 Twilight przygotowuje się do teleportu.png|...A tu nie! Sezon na jabłka (wersja 22-minutowa) * 2:11 Berry Punch chowa się w domu, a w 2:15 biega po drodze. * 2:28 Daisy ma inną grzywę i ogon. * 2:35 Applejack zgubiła piegi. * 4:45 Kiedy Twilight podchodzi by wygłosić przemówienie, kucyki, które zebrały się na uroczystość nie mają znaczków, Derpy nie ma skrzydeł, tak jak Dizzy Twister, a Lemon Hearts nie ma rogu i ma inny design. * 11:07 Gdy Applejack szybko kręci głową, w jednej klatce znika jej kapelusz. * 19:28 Applejack zrzuca czerwone jabłka do koszyka. Po chwili niektóre są zielone. Za chwilę znów wszystkie są czerwone, a gdy klacz miała zawroty głowy, w koszu znów były czerwone i zielone jabłka. S01E04 Kucyki na placu w Ponyville .png|Brak znaczków u kucyków, Derpy nie ma skrzydeł,tak jak Dizzy Twister, a Lemon Hearts nie ma rogu i ma inny design. Sposób na gryfa * 1:37 Derpy nie ma zeza. * 2:18 Pinkie Pie ma podwójne ucho i odblask na tęczówce jej prawego oka a Rainbow nie ma znaczka. * 2:29 Rainbow Dash skrada się zza chmurki, jednak ma jakby ucięty kawałek ogona. * 2:41 Gdy Rainbow leży na plaży, a za nią jest Pinkie w wodzie, pegaz nie ma skrzydeł i znaczka. * 4:15 Kiedy Pinkie Pie śmieje się i ma czkawkę nie ma znaczka. * 6:25 Dash ma namalowane kółko wokół lewego oka, ale gdy przygląda się swojemu odbiciu w wodzie, ma je na prawym oku. * 12:23 Gilda kradnie jabłko z koszyka, którego w ogóle nie było. * 12:48 Gdy Gilda krzyczy na Fluttershy, daleko za pegazem widać Cukrowy Kącik, pomimo że chwilę wcześniej i chwilę później były one widziane od boku, przed tą właśnie kawiarenką. * 16:40 Rainbow Dash stoi na nodze Gildy. * 16:40 Spike wyjada tort od środka, przez co wszystkie świeczki wylatują w powietrze, jednak po chwili na torcie nie ma już śladu po tym incydencie. * 20:07 Applejack na chwilkę pojawia się bez piegów. S01E05 Rainbow nie może się ukryć przed Pinkie.png|Pinkie z podwójnym uchem. S01E05 Pinkie rozmawia z Derpy, która nie ma zeza!.png|Derpy nie ma zeza. Chwalipięta * 1:42 Gdy Snails wbiega w Spike'a część jego piegów znika. * 2:20 Na nodze Trixie ponad kolanem można zauważyć mały skrawek jej znaczka. Tak samo dzieje się w 18:45 (za drugim razem dodatkowo nie ma górnych rzęs). * 2:21 Gdy Trixie robi pokaz Lyra przez większość czasu nie ma rogu. Również Minuette kilka razy go traci. * 3:07 Rainbow Dash ma czerwony i pomarańczowy kolor z tyłu głowy, choć zawsze ma tam zielony, niebieski i fioletowy. * 3:21, 5:05 brak ogona Trixie. * 18:05 i 18:15 Rainbow ma czarną grzywę. * W jednej scenie, włosy Golden Harvest były zielone. S01E06 Podwójny znaczek Trixie.png|Dodatkowy znaczek. S01E06 Jakie fajne miny.png|Brak zeza Derpy, 2 Lyry i żadna nie ma rogu. Wyjście smoka * 2:15 Dashie ma podwójną grzywę. * 3:44 Rainbow ma podwójne skrzydło. * 4:12 Pinkie na jedną klatkę znikają usta. * 4:20 Gdy Rarity przegląda się w lustrze, kapelusz na jej głowie ma paseczek. W odbiciu nie ma tego paska. Po chwili pasek znika również z kapelusza. Do tego odbicie w lustrze 3 razy nie wygląda tak jak powinno. * 6:18 Rarity w czasie "rozmowy" ze smokiem zmienia się biżuteria. * 8:34 W pewnym momencie podróży Dash nie ma chmurki w swoim znaczku. * 15:26 Gdy Twilight rozmawiała ze smokiem, mimo że nie ruszała się z miejsca, najpierw stała na ziemi, później na chwilę na złocie, a na końcu znowu na ziemi. * 17:31 Skała, za którą kryje się Fluttershy jest za mała. * Od początku wyprawy torby bohaterek wielokrotnie znikają i pojawiają się. Dowe have what it takes rainbow dash2-S1E7.png|Rainbow ma podwójne skrzydło. Dziewczyński wieczór * 0:08 Na początku widać Derpy Hooves, która nie ma zeza. * 0:16 Daisy podnosi gałęzie aurą od rogu, a przecież jest ziemskim kucykiem. * 4:54 Żółta poduszka na okładce książki jest na wierzchu a niebieska pod spodem, po zdjęciu z półki zmieniają się miejscami i są trochę inaczej ułożone (zmiana pozostaje do końca odcinka). * 7:27 Gdy Twilight podnosi głowę ma na nosie błoto, chociaż wcześniej go tam nie miała. * 10:41 Applejack w momencie mrugania widać jak ma pomalowane powieki (ona nigdy nie malowała powiek). * 10:57 Applejack gubi piegi. * 11:34 Kiedy Rarity zostaje trafiona poduszką, ma cień do powiek pod oczami. * 13:16 W momencie, gdy Applejack zrzuca Rarity z łóżka, jednorożec ma 5 kopyt. * 14:15 Uderzenie pioruna sprawia, że w sypialni Twilight robi się ciemniej zamiast jaśniej. * Przez cały czas trwania odcinka aura rogu Rarity jest różowa, a powinna być niebieska. S01E08 Rarity zmieniła sobie kolor..magii.png|Różowa aura S01E08 Kucyki bez rzęs są takie zabawne.png|Brak rzęs i błoto na nosie Twilight S01E08 Cień do powiek pod oczami Rarity.png|Cień do powiek pod oczami Rarity S01E08 Urywanie gałęzi z drzewa.png|Derpy bez zeza. Końska plotka * 2:09 Kiedy Apple Bloom mówi, że potrafi się sama obronić, Rainbow przez chwilę nie ma rzęs. * 2:22 Apple Bloom nie ma rzęs. * 3:07 Dashie nie ma skrzydeł. * 3:56 Gdy Pinkie Pie wskakuje na stół, nic na nim nie ma, jednak po chwili leżą na nim ciasta. * 4:20 Fluttershy nie ma ogona. * 4:57 W pewnym momencie Pinkie jest na tej samej wysokości, co Twilight, choć jest dalej od niej. * 5:49 Applejack na moment znikają piegi. * 11:37 Rainbow Dash nie ma znaczka i prawe kopyto przechodzi przez jej grzywę. * 15:30 Applejack najpierw jest na głowie Zecory, a następnie widać jak przelatuje przez kadr razem z Dash. * 15:37 Podczas demolowania domku Zecory i później, pierścionki przenoszą się z jej lewego kopyta na prawe. * 17:56, 18:49 Torba Apple Bloom dwa razy znika. * 19:10 Kiedy z góry pokazano Ponyville widać 4 Trixie. * 19:32 Gdy kucyki siedziały w wodzie, nie miały mokrych grzyw. * 19:45 Pod koniec, gdy kucyki są w spa, nie ma Applejack i wiaderka dla niej, a po chwili, gdy kucyki jej szukają, siedzi ona w wiaderku. S01E09 Powtarzające się kuce przypominają Trixie.png|Powtarzające się kucyki S01E09 Kucyki chowają się przed Zecorą.png|Brak ogona Fluttershy Rój stulecia * 6:50 Twilight przez chwilę nie ma aury na rogu, pomimo tego, że zmiotka jest otoczona magią. * 7:52 Rarity ma plamę na powiece po paraspricie, a po chwili jej nie ma. * 9:15 Grzywa Celestii "przecina" ja na pół zasłaniając częściowo jej tylną prawą nogę. * 10:00 Piegi Applejack znikają. * 12:02 Rainbow zakłada gogle, gdy zaczyna przeganiać parasprite'y. Jednak, gdy robi tornado, nie ma już na oczach gogli, po chwili znowu się pojawiają. * 14:46 Gdy Rarity wbiega do salonu, widzimy sukienki na galę, które jeszcze nie zostały uszyte. * 17:18 Gdy Pinkie gra na instrumentach, zmienia się ich położenie. * 18:02 Rainbow Dash robi rozzłoszczoną minę, gdy patrzy na Celestię. * 19:18 Celestia ma znaczek po wewnętrznej stronie. S01E10 Błąd sukienki na galę.jpg|Sukienki na Galę przeniosły się w czasie S01E10 Twilight z przyjaciółkami przy karecie księżniczki.png|Przyjrzyjcie się uważnie a u Celestii widać na kolanie skrawek jej znaczka. Pożegnanie Zimy * 0:21 Zanim Twilight wskakuje w buty w jednej klatce nie ma ust. * 0:59 Krajobraz na początku odcinka miał być zimowy. Niestety, tak się nie stało. * 3:50 Cheerilee ma tylko 3 nogi. * 4:00 Minuette nie ma rogu. * 4:33 i 5:03 Podczas piosenki Bon Bon ma inne kolory. * 4:35 W piosence Winter Wrap Up, Coco Crusoe ma ucięty zad i oderwaną nogę. * 4:59 Cloud Kicker ma dziwnie ściętą lewą nogę, na której od wewnątrz widać znaczek. * 7:07 i 19:40 Gdy Rarity mówi Twilight jak zrobić gniazdo i unosi koszyk ma on różową aurę, a pod koniec odcinka, gdy wręcza Twilight kamizelkę, świeci się ona na niebiesko. * 8:16 Grzywa wchodzi pod lewą nogę Pinkie Pie. * 13:37 Twilight ma taki sam znaczek jak Noteworthy. * 17:17 Gdy po raz drugi rozpoczyna się Winter Wrap Up Big Mac ma na boku dodatkowe białe gwiazdki ze znaczka Twilight. * Przez cały odcinek Shoeshine zostaje na zmianę kapitanem drużyny od roślin albo zwykłym kucykiem należącym do tej drużyny, choć oficjalnym kapitanem jest Applejack. * Applejack i Rainbow Dash zmieniają się opaski kapitańskie na kopytach. * Rainbow Dash ma przez chwilę kitkę. * Twilight ma dodatkowe ucho. * W pewnej scene Sunshower, ma fioletowy kolor sierści. S01E11 Błąd Coconut.png|Błąd u Coco Crusoe. S01E11 gdzie usta Twili?.jpg|Brak ust u Twilight S01E11 Zimowa pomyłka.png|Czemu klon Cherry Berry ma inną od niej kamizelkę? I w ogóle nie można używać magii w pożegnanie zimy, a do klonowania jest ona potrzebna. S01E11 Zimowa pomyłka znowu.png|To Bon Bon Czy inny kucyk? Znaczkowa Liga * 0:02 Różowa klaczka z tła ma najpierw różową grzywę, a po chwili seledynową. Jeszcze później blond grzywę, a przed czołówką znów różową. * 0:02 Widać kucyka, który ma design Sweetie Belle ale inne niż ona kolory, (1:10) jednak przez chwilę wygląda dokładnie jak ona (kolejne nieplanowane pojawienie się postaci). * 0:42 Ogon Cheerilee ma niewłaściwy design i brak w nim jaśniejszego odcienia różu. * 3:21 Podczas pierwszego znaczkowego przywitania z Diamond Tiarą, Silver Spoon nie ma całego przodu łącznie z głową. * 3:51 Applejack gubi piegi. * 4:45 Apple Bloom przez moment ma podwójne ucho. * 5:47 Gdy Apple Bloom krzyczy na Berry Punch, by kupiła jabłka, na twarzy tej drugiej pojawia się biało czarna plamka. * 6:05 Gdy Applejack mówi do Bon Bon, że przeprasza za Apple Bloom widać, że przez jedną sekundę ma fioletowe usta. * 15:16 Snipsowi od jedzenia ciasta na moment zniknęły piegi. * 15:50 Obok stołu, pod którym chowa się Apple Bloom przechodzi Berry Punch z oczami kształtu Twilight Sparkle. * 16:37 Diamond Tiara ma rysę ponad kącikiem ust. * 19:09 Animator połamał Twist okulary. * 20:24 Celestia ma dziwnie małe skrzydełka. * W pewnym momencie pojawiają się 2 alikorny Amethyst Star koło siebie. * Applejack ma źle narysowane kopyto. Jesienna przyjaźń * 0:40 Gdy Applejack gra z Rainbow Dash w podkowy, kolory tych leżących już na piasku zostały zmienione. * 0:54 Kiedy Applejack mówi do Rainbow Dash, w pewnym momencie odwraca głowę i nie ma piegów. * 3:26 Gdy Rainbow Dash przebiega obok ostatniej beczki, przez chwilę ma skrzydła na szyi, ponadto w tym samym momencie posiada piegi oraz design oczu skopiowane od Applejack. * 7:04 Gdy Applejack wpada do błota, znika jej kapelusz. * 11:33, 13:44, 14:58, 15:24, 15:35, 17:34 Rainbow i Applejack podczas biegu znikają numerki. * 12:01, 12:35 Widać jakby numerek Applejack zakrywał jej znaczek, ale tak nie jest (nie widać nawet jednego skrawka znaczka), natomiast w 12:17 jest normalnie. * 12:44 Gdy Applejack przewraca się, w tle widzimy Rainbow, ale nie ma ona skrzydeł i numerka. * 13:52 Rainbow Dash przewraca się, a w tle widzimy... drugą Rainbow Dash. * 15:56 Kiedy Rainbow Dash jest przy tabliczce i przebiega tłum, w tłumie Lyra Heartstrings ma kolor oczu Rainbow Dash, numer 00 przeszedł na innego kucyka, a Shoeshine nie ma rzęs. * 19:04 i 19:14 Lyra nie ma rogu. * Kwadratowe jabłko w tle. * Rainbow biegnie przez las obok Applejack w końcowej scenie. Tam również nie ma skrzydeł. * Rainbow ma za nisko skrzydła. * W momencie, kiedy Applejack i Rainbow Dash kłócą się, która jest lepsza, Applejack ma przez chwilę oczy Twilight. S1E13 Podkowy.png|Podkowa Rainbow bliżej... S1E13 Applejack wygrywa.png|...A teraz dalej. Sukces spod igły * 1:25, 1:41, 2:55, 3:17, 3:26, 3:36 Gdy Twilight i Applejack odwiedzają Rarity, torba Twilight na przemian pojawia się i znika. * 3:10 Po tym jak Rarity mówi "Mam pomysł!", na moment ma ucięte kopyto. * 13:13 Cloud Kicker ma na swojej szyi cyfrę 7. * 13:13, 13:37, 14:11, 14:19 Podczas pierwszego pokazu Minuette i Lyra Heartstrings, w niektórych momentach nie mają rogów. * 15:00 Po jednej stronie drzwi jest dziurka na klucz, a po drugiej nie ma. Jednak później, gdy Twilight przez nią zagląda, dziurka jest na wylot. * 16:31 Rainbow Dash nie ma znaczka. * 17:27 Applejack ma dolne rzęsy i kształt oka Twilight. * 18:05 Twilight, na początku pokazu, nie ma kolczyków. Różowa intuicja * 2:07 Fluttershy nie ma poprawnie narysowanego kopyta. * 2:42 Twilight i Spike znikają całkowicie z kadru na dwie klatki. * 10:33 Twilight gubi ogon. * 10:38 Derpy i inne kucyki nie mają rzęs. * 10:55 Twilight nie ma ucha. * 12:43 Pinkie nie ma górnych rzęs. * 13:53 Z bagna wychodzą 3 głowy hydry, a jedna z nich jest po przeciwnej stronie niż reszta. W następnej scenie są już 4, a do tego wszystkie w jednym miejscu. * 17:29 Ogon Twilight znika na jedną klatkę, a w następnych dwóch klatkach pojawiają się dwa. Jeden na swoim miejscu, a drugi wystający ze skały. * 19:44 Gdy Twilight śmieje się razem z Pinkie Pie, to w tym samym momencie nie ma ona rzęs. * 20:25 Gdy Celestia spada na balkon ma na odwrót kolory w grzywie. S01E15_Twilight_bez_ogona.png|Twili gdzie Twój ogon? Ponaddźwiękowe Bum * 4:31 Kiedy Fluttershy mówi, że nawet jej głośne dopingowanie nie pomoże Rainbow w wykonaniu sztuczki, jej szyja znika i ma dziwnie złożone skrzydła. Następnie jej skrzydło lekko zachodzi na grzywę, a na zadzie pojawia się fragment znaczka. * 12:02, 12:20 W fabryce pogody, Twilight i Applejack mają na głowie białe kaski, kilka sekund potem Twilight nie ma na głowie nic, a Applejack ma z powrotem kowbojski kapelusz, a na kolejne kilka sekund Twilight znów ma biały kask. * 13:45, 13:55 Doctor Hooves i Caramel stają się w tym odcinku pegazami (normalnie są kucykami ziemskimi). * 14:14, 15:20 W przebieralni, przed zawodami, Derpy jest zawodniczką o numerze 15, za chwilę jednak widzimy ją jako gościa na trybunach. * 15:39, 15:44, 15:50, 18:07, 18:08, 18:16, 18:23, 18:42, 20:00 Rainbow Dash początkowo ma numerki na obu bokach, jednak podczas lotu znikają i pojawiają się jej najpierw 2 razy z prawego boku, a potem raz z lewego. Na końcu traci oba (najpierw lewy potem prawy). * 17:31 Na lewym boku Fluttershy nie ma znaczka oraz nie widać jej skrzydeł. * 19:42 Kiedy Celestia pyta się Twilight czy czegoś się nauczyła, za jej skrzydłami widzimy Lyrę - jednorożca. Można ją też zobazcyć skaczącą na trybunach. * 19:51 Po tym jak Księżniczka gratuluje Rarity nowego odkrycia na temat przyjaźni, z chmur, które są za nimi znikają wszystkie pegazy. S01E16 Lyra jednorożec skacze po chmurze...jpg|Lyro, opamiętaj się! Ty nie jesteś pegazem! S01E16 OMG numerek.jpg|Znikające numerki S01E16 Przyjaciółki kibicują.png|Brak znaczka Fluttershy na jednym boku oraz brak skrzydeł S01E16 Caramel pegaz.jpg|Caramel jak zostałeś pegazem ???? Mistrzyni spojrzenia * 2:47 Opal obcina jeden z loków Sweetie Belle, po czym odnawia się on chwilę przed jej zniknięciem z kadru. * 3:29 Ogon Sweetie Belle ucieka zbyt szybko z ujęcia. * 4:42 Sweetie Belle nie ma rzęs. * 10:45 Gdy Sweetie zaczyna śpiewać kołysankę, Fluttershy na moment ma ucho przebite grzywą. * 10:53 Podczas śpiewania kołysanki, kiedy Sweetie Belle jest na chmurce, nie ma rogu. * 11:25 Sweetie Belle nie ma ucha. * 11:31 Przed zaganianiem kurczaków przez Znaczkową Ligę, Sweetie znów gubi swój róg. * 11:39, 12:09 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. * 11:45 Kiedy Fluttershy krzyczy "Dosyć!", Sweetie Belle zatrzymuje się przy niej. Jednak w następnym ujęciu znowu widać Sweetie, która goni kurę i zatrzymuje się. * 13:13 Sweetie ma na moment 3 nogi. * 16:36, 17:16, 17:30 Peleryna Scootaloo jest nienaruszona. * 16:56 Grzywa Apple Bloom jest zbyt krótka. * 17:58 Fluttershy ma krótszy ogon niż zazwyczaj. * 18:03 Gdy Fluttershy jest petryfikowana przez kokotrisa, jej skrzydła są w połowie zablokowane. Po chwili jednak są one rozwarte. S01E17 Brak rogu..png|Brak rogu u Sweetie S01E17 Bez skrzydeł.jpg|Scootaloo gdzie masz skrzydła ??? S01E17 Sweetie Belle bez ucha.jpg|Sweetie Belle bez ucha! Konkurs talentów * 4:56 Gdy Scootaloo wrzuca kolorowe bloczki, przez dwie klatki jej kopytko przecina kadź do ciasta. * 6:32, 7:15 Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle mają taki sam kolor oczu jak Apple Bloom, a w 7:15 tylko Scootaloo. Dodatkowo zniknęły jej skrzydła. * 6:58 Cheerilee nie ma plecaka, a 10 sekund później już go ma. * 7:53 Sweetie Belle na moment nie ma ucha. W tym samym czasie Apple Bloom obraca się lecz część jej grzywy zostaje w miejscu. * 11:22 Sweetie Belle ma szary język. * 15:51 Lyra i Minuette nie mają rogów. * 17:41 Sweetie Belle pod koniec śpiewania na konkursie talentów znikają usta, a do tego na twarzy ma za dużo zielonej kreski. * 20:07 Scootaloo ma zielone oczy. * 20:13 Część bandany Apple Bloom znika pod koniec odcinka. * Apple Bloom też na moment znika ucho. Poza tym, jedno z jej kopytek odrywa się od ciała. S01E18 Tyle kucyków...jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki, oraz Lyra nie ma rogu. S01E18 Błąd oczu Scoot i Sweetie.png|Chciałyście być bardziej podobne do Apple Bloom zmieniając kolor oczu? S01E18 Błąd oczu Scoot.png|Znowu błąd oczu tym razem tylko Scootaloo zmieniła kolor i zgubiła skrzydła. Kucyki i psy * 0:38 Sapphire Shores nie ma znaczka. * 8:43 Gdy Applejack skacze na ziemny kopiec, ma na moment 3 kopyta z tyłu. * 12:49 Gdy Spike wskakuje na Twilight i ruszają, nieoczekiwanie zmienia się położenie jej grzywy. * 17:27 Gdy Rarity płacze i obraca głowę jej grzywa zostaje w miejscu i przecina jej twarz. * 18:52 Gdy widać Spike'a i Twilight od tyłu, nie widać sznurka nałożonego przez psy. Jednak gdy widać ich z boku, sznurek jest. W tej samej scenie grzywa Twilight jest na przeciwnym boku niż było to chwilę wcześniej. * Gdy Spike oblizuje się na widok kamieni, przez ułamek sekundy widać kreski rysowników. * Liczba diamentów w kieszeniach psa nieustannie się zmienia. * Twilight ma podwójny kontur. * Twilight przez moment ma rzęsy... na głowie. W zielonym ci nie do twarzy * 3:13 Liczba i wygląd szpilek na grzbiecie Spike'a kilka razy się zmieniają, aż w pewnym momencie szpilki całkowicie znikają. * 3:50 Gdy Pinkie przybliża się do Spike'a znika jej głowa. * 4:19 Brak rogu na bluzce Spike'a z podobizną Rarity. * 5:23 Photo Finish ma dodatkowe ucho. Bezpośrednio po tym błędzie, na kilka klatek, uszy znikają jej całkowicie. * 5:33 Photo Finish ma taki sam znaczek jak Twilight. * 6:30 Dr. Whooves ma skrzydła. Kiedy Photo Finish zeskakuje, skrzydeł brak. * 12:08 Kiedy Fluttershy mówi do Photo Finish, że jest już późno, a Photo Finish opowiada, że jak mogła zapomnieć, Fluttershy ma oczy Pinkie Pie. * 12:45 Grzywa Rarity jest widoczna zza ręcznika, moment później już nie. * 15:07 Daisy ma fioletowe oczy przez chwilę. * 16:33 Przez większość pokazu Lyra i Minuette nie mają rogów. * 19:07 Fluttershy ma opuszczone skrzydła, a w następnym ujęciu od razu postawione. * 19:29 skrzydła Fluttershy składają się w ciągu jednej klatki. * 20:27 Na koniec brak rogu Rarity na wachlarzu. S01E20 Spike i bluzka.jpg|Brak rogu Rarity na bluzce Fluttershy_being_mobbed.png|Tutaj widać że Daisy ma fioletowe oczy jeśli się dobrze przyjrzysz Impas * 1:15 Applejack nie ma ogona. * 2:29 Twilight nie ma nóg. * 3:32 Oczy Fluttershy są czarne. * 5:22 Na górze pociągu Dash nie ma rzęs, gdy goni za bizonem. * 5:24 Gdy Dash goni Wielkie Serce, przez chwilę ma odwrotnie lewe skrzydło. * 5:30 Mimo że pociąg nie skręcał i Rainbow Dash leciała bezpośrednio nad nim, w pewnym momencie uderzyła w znak obok torów. * 5:47 Wielkie Serce pojawia się i znika na moment. * 6:12 Gdy Applejack wybiega z pociągu, grzywa przechodzi pod jej kapeluszem na drugą stronę i lekko przecina ucho. * 6:37 Po chwili ogon Applejack oddala się od jej ciała. * 7:02 Przy kucykach z baru Solniczka są błędy z ich znaczkami. Ol' Salt nie ma znaczka na prawym boku, a Morton Saltworthy ma błąd warstw, przez co wąsy wchodzą mu pod znaczek. Dodatkowo łańcuszek od jego okularu dziwnie się zachowuje. * 11:39, 12:50 Applejack znikąd pojawiają się torby, a później znikają. * 13:37 Podczas You Gotta Share, You Gotta Care, Fluttershy i Rarity zamieniają się miejscami. Po piosence wracają do początkowego ustawienia. * 14:22 Kreska przy boku Szeryfa Srebrnej Gwiazdy częściowo zasłania jego znaczek. * 20:25 W końcówce odcinka jedno ze skrzydeł Dash znów jest odwrócone. S01E21 Brak rzęs.JPG|Brak rzęs u Rainbow Dash Ptaszek na uwięzi * 1:22 Gdy Fluttershy wychodzi z domu, w drzwiach nie widać niczego. Po chwili widzimy zamek drzwiowy. * 3:14 Pani Cup Cake ma znaczek Pana Carrot Cake. * 5:07 Gdy państwo Cake nalewają księżniczce Celestii herbaty, róg księżniczki nie ma aury a filiżanka ma (a do tego w niebieskim kolorze). * 6:36 Kapelusz Applejack pojawia się na chwilę. * 8:21 Gdy Filomina kaszle na Fluttershy kiedy pękł termometr, Fluttershy ma czarną kreskę pod okiem. * 13:18, 15:28 Kiedy Twilight rozmawia z Fluttershy drzwi są zamknięte, natomiast kiedy Filomina ucieka, drzwi są otwarte na ościerz. * 15:45 Fluttershy ma kreskę na powiece, a gdy zaczyna biec jej grzywa się rozsuwa. * 17:05 Fluttershy znikają skrzydła. S01E22 Błąd rogu.jpg|Celestia nie ma aury na rogu S01E22 Błąd znaczka.jpg|Zły znaczek Pani Cake Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi * 0:04 Na początku odcinka, kiedy Znaczkowa Liga przygotowuje się do zjazdu po linie, najpierw lina Scootaloo jest zamocowana pierwsza, a Sweetie ostatnia. 2 sekundy później, to Sweetie jest pierwsza, a Scootaloo ostatnia, a za chwilę znów jest na odwrót. * 0:34,0:40, 2:41, 2:46, 5:30, 5:35, 5:52, W kilku momentach w czasie trwania odcinka, paski od kasków Znaczkowej Ligi znikają i pojawiają się. * 5:49, kiedy Liga rozmawia z Fluttershy, przez dziurkę w kasku Apple Bloom widzimy las, a powinniśmy widzieć jej grzywę. * 5:52 Róg Sweetie Belle wystaje z kasku, a nie powinien, ponieważ nie ma w nim wyznaczonego do tego otworu. * 6:01 Zaraz na początku retrospekcji Fluttershy, kiedy próbuje ona wzbić się w powietrze, jej skrzydła stają się jaśniejsze. * 6:10 Kiedy mała Fluttershy zjeżdża w dół chmury, jej skrzydła znikają. * 6:29 Języki dwóch kucyków naśmiewających się z Fluttershy, są niebieskie. * 6:50 Twinkleshine i Sea Swirl siedzą na chmurze, mimo że są jednorożcami. * 8:35 Fluttershy ma podwójny nos. * 11:33 Podczas obchodów Letniego Święta Słońca Lyra i Minuette nie mają rogów. * 12:23 W czasie retrospekcji Twilight, na egzaminie, jeden z ogierów widziany od tyłu ma czarną grzywę, natomiast od przodu siwą. * 12:29 Spike mówi Fluttershy w odcinku pierwszym, że wykluł się z fioletowo-zielonego jajka, ale w tym odcinku jego jajko było w dwóch odcieniach fioletu. * 12:49 Kiedy Twilight próbowała doprowadzić do wyklucia jajka, skorupka na naklejce na wózku była pokolorowana, a w następnej scenie już nie. * 15:36 Kiedy ojciec Pinkie Pie wzywa córki do domu, Limestone Pie odwraca się, i widzimy, że jej oczy zamiast być limonkowe, są niebieskie. * 16:29 Kiedy mała Pinkie pokazuje rodzinie swoje pierwsze przyjęcie, jej znaczek jest już na jej boku, jednak za chwilę znika i pojawia się znów, w momencie kiedy miał się pojawić. * 17:48 W retrospekcji Rainbow Dash, widzimy Berry Pinch, jako pegaza, która siedzi na chmurze. Kilka sekund później, siedzi na innej chmurze, ale już bez skrzydeł. S01E23 Ziemski kucyk na chmurze.jpg|Skąd ziemski kucyk na chmurze? S01E23 Niebieskie języki.JPG|Niebieskie języki S01E23 Pinkie Pie ze znaczkiem.png|Pinkie ze znaczkiem S01E23 Jednorożec na chmurze.jpg|Jednorożec na chmurze? S01E23 Brak skrzydeł.jpg|A gdzie skrzydła? S01E23 Dziura w kasku?.jpg|Dziura w głowie! S01E23 Co się pchasz.png|Dorosłe kucyki we wspomnieniach Twilight oraz Lyra bez rogu. S01E23 Podwójny nos Fluttershy.png|Podwójny nos Sowa mądra głowa * 3:52 W tle słychać głos Twilight, ale ma ona zamknięte usta. Gdy kucyki oglądają spadające gwiazdy Spike siedzi Twilight na grzbiecie, a po chwili znika bez śladu. Pomiędzy ujęciami kucyki ulegają małemu przemieszaniu. Samotna imprezka * 0:15 Na początku Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram Pinkie znika na moment czapeczka. * 2:19 Z ogona Dash znikają zielony i żółty pasek. * 13:34 Cień Spike'a się nie rusza. * 14:29 Spike w lustrze ma zmieniony wyraz twarzy. * 15:17 Gdy Pinkie urządza przyjęcie ze swoimi "przyjaciółmi" stół przed gummym jest pusty, w następnej scenie leży przed nim kawałek tortu. * 20:13 Applejack ma czapeczkę Twilight. * 20:17 Fluttershy gubi swoją czapeczkę. S01E25 Applejack ma na sobie czapeczkę Twilight.png|Applejack, to nie jest twoja czapeczka! Niezapomniany wieczór * 1:28 Gdy Rarity prosi ogiery o pomoc, twarz Noteworthy w jednej sekundzie wygląda jak twarz cyklopa. * 2:14 Gdy Pinkie uruchamia maszynę do suszenia włosów, jej grzywa minimalnie wchodzi pod znaczek. * 6:28 W końcówce "At the Gala", Twilight nie ma pantofelków na tylnych kopytkach. * 6:50 Również pod koniec piosenki kolejność kucyków zmienia się. * 7:03 Gdy kucyki mówią "Wielka Gala!", Twilight z powrotem dostaje swoje tylne obuwie, za to Rarity gubi swoje pantofelki. * 7:16 Przy pierwszym spojrzeniu na Spitfire, ma ona... rózówe plamy zamiast oczu. * 7:40 Twilight nie zamyka się do końca prawe oko. * 8:54 Gdy Soarin idzie z ciastem, w tle przy stolikach jest zaledwie parę kucyków. W następnej scenie widać tam cały tłum, jeden z ochroniarzy zmienia swoje miejsce a drugi znika. * 8:54 Kiedy po raz pierwszy widzimy rozmawiających Wonderbolts, Fleetfoot nie ma ogona. * 9:44 Widać tylko fortepian i harfę, następnie pojawia się reszta instrumentów i muzycy. * 13:26 Kiedy Spitfire rozmawia z jednym z kucyków ma zielone oczy zamiast pomarańczowych oraz nie ma rzęs. * 14:19, 15:32, 17:46 Rarity 3 razy znika tiara. Po chwili znów się pojawia. * 18:36 Rarity, zanim zgubiła pantofelek, w ogóle ich nie miała. Dopiero po tym wydarzeniu jeden na chwilę pojawił się na jej prawym kopytku. S01E26 Błąd twarzy Noteworthy.png|Błąd twarzy S01E26 Rarity bez butów.png|Rarity chyba zgubiłaś buty! S01E26 Zmiana kolorów oczu.png|Spitfire zmienia kolor oczu z pomarańczowego na zielony Kategoria:Serial